Six Baby Blues
by darkgirl3
Summary: Brian and Justin sitting with their daughters a few days after they're born. (Warning reference inside to Mpreg if don't like then don't read. Nothing gorge involved though. A gift to a friend.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongI'm sorry for confusion of the wrong story but no one else mentioned anything to me. Here is the right one thanks for letting me know. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongI Own Nothing/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAN: This is my first published attempt at MPreg. If don't like don't read. There are no graphic details though and it's in past tense since they're already there./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Brian looked down at his daughter in his arms looking up at him. He had grown up thinking he'd never have kids. The way his parents were he'd been scared he would turn out like them. His grandparents had been just as bad as his parents. His sister was a horror and her sons were too, but some how he had skipped their genes in horrible people. He'd agreed to help Lindsay have Gus eight years ago. Now, he had not one, but two beautiful blue eyed baby girls. They had their dad's blonde hair, but his nose. He wasn't sure if they had Justin's smile yet or not, they were only three days old. Tara and Shannon slept more than anything unless they wanted food or needed changing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shannon was fast asleep still, but Tara had been awake when he'd checked on them. He couldn't help his self by holding her. She'd been watching him since he'd sat on the love seat with her. Her baby blue eyes that looked liked Justin's so much. He could see into his daughter's soul he swore. She was so innocent and didn't know anything about the world out there. He wanted to wrap her in a cocoon never letting Shannon or her go. He would be grateful for giving into wanting more kids. He was glad that he'd married Justin too instead of listening to what others had tried convincing them of./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you sweet girl. Your daddy loves you too. Never let anyone tell you that things are impossible. They said Shannon and you were, that it would be better to take you out. He's okay and you're both here. Proved them wrong like your daddy always has. I think your daddy would take on the world and he'd come out a winner. I love him, have for going on nine years, took me five to admit it though. How in the world I didn't lose him forever I'll never know." Brian said smiling at Tara as she moved her little hand gripping his finger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I loved you too much to truly ever let you go." Justin said from the doorway watching Brian with their daughter. "Even when I strayed I couldn't let him go, Tara." He added before walking over to Brian and his daughter sitting down carefully. He still ached all over, but it was worth it to know the girls were alive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You shouldn't be out of bed." Brian said giving Justin a look, but he gently placed Tara in his husband's arms. He got up getting Shannon who was awake now too. He could tell by her little grunts that she wanted attention too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am supposed to walk some, just can't get them out of the crib unless you help." Justin said looking at his daughter with so much love./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shannon blinked her eyes open and closed letting out another grunt before she yawned. Brian held her close to him kissing the top of her head. He didn't mind a bit that he had to care for them the most right now. Justin had done the hard part and he loved him for not giving up. He'd promised him if it got to be too much to let him know. The doctor had kept pressing since they'd been eight months along to put them in the makeshift womb the hospital had, he hated calling it an incubator. It sounded like they were chicks and they were defiantly not baby chickens. Justin had refused and he had made it with them being only four days early. They'd both laughed since it had been them having sex that finally had brought them to arrival./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The only scare they'd had was when they had been six months along. Justin had ended up with a bad cold that didn't want to leave. The babies had made it through like he had, but Brian had been worried the most. He knew how Justin was when he got sick. They had checked the babies for allergies before bringing them home. Tara had gotten Justin's long list of things to avoid medicine wise. Shannon hadn't seemed affected though which the doctor said could be normal. After all she was part of Brian too and genes were funny like that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know you need to, but I'm the over protective husband and dad. I'm going to smother all three of you." Brian grinned leaning in close kissing Justin when he turned his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, you're defiantly that. You wanted a back ground check on the doctor and nurses in there since they weren't the ones that would have been there if not for them coming early." Justin laughed, he'd thankfully talked Brian out of waiting that long./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Their daughters had wanted out and he'd been ready to see them. They had waited to see if they would be girls or boys. He'd been banned from painting because of the fumes, but he was planning on painting the nursery when he could get around better. Being cut open and put back together with staples to bring their daughters into this world had left him banned from a lot of things right now. He had to sit somewhere before he could hold the girls. He wasn't aloud to even take a shower or bath until he went back to the doctor. He couldn't drive for at least three to four weeks. He couldn't even have sex until the staples came out, which had made him pout./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He figured being told that the girls were all he could have was the worst. It had been a miracle he got to bring them to term without dying his self. He'd wanted kids, but never thought he'd be the one having them. Telling Brian had been terrifying because he'd been scared after what the doctor said about possibly dying. He'd broken down when he'd gone to Kinnetic that day he found out. He had wanted the girls, but the idea of dying or them dying, then possibly Brian not wanting them because of that chance had him almost panicked. He'd sat there letting Brian hold him until he'd finally been able to tell him. The last thing he'd been expecting was for Brian to kiss him the way he had. He'd felt the love coming from his husband and he'd known they'd get through it. One day at time was what Brian had finally said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I had to make sure they weren't going to hurt you. There were enough people out there with hate for what we created. These are little angels not devils." Brian said watching Shannon sleep. Her little hand was holding to his shirt and he wanted to hug her so much. He wanted to shower her in kisses and I love you's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Or my favorite was someone asking if they could have them and me for an experiment." Justin almost growled out sarcastically./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He'd almost punched the man in the face that day. They had kept it a secret until he'd been in the hospital for three days because of the horrible cold. After that it had been all kind of hell from the world. Luckily they never showed up at Britin because no one knew where they lived. How on earth they had tricked them for so long he didn't know. When it had come time for him to have them they'd set it up at a private hospital. It was actually a children's hospital, but Brian had gotten the doctor to agree to do it there. They had everything they needed and it had been better for the babies in case something had been wrong. They had come out healthy though besides Tara having his allergies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I still can't believe your mom slugged him. I was so proud of her, she has just as good of a punch as you do." Brian smiled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah." Justin agreed watching Tara sleep before looking over at Brian and Shannon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was tired and sore, but he wanted to sit here forever watching them. He had been drawing since he couldn't do much of anything since he'd come home the day before; while at the hospital too. He'd made a picture of them as a family like they were now sitting together. He'd also made one of Brian holding both of them. There were pictures of him holding them as well, along with other family members. He'd been so relieved that the haters in the world hadn't been inside their family too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He'd worried about Lindsay, Melanie, and Michael the most. Lindsay had asked Brian a couple of times about having another child. He'd said no, which had been another reason he'd been worried. The three of them hadn't been angry or jealous in the slightest. When Brian had to be at the office for a meeting, Michael had actually sat with him being so nice he'd almost thought he was some weird alien./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lindsay and Melanie had kept giving him tips on what to do when things were hurting. What foods were the best when he had a craving. They'd suggested spooning at the end when he'd been too large to have sex with Brian the other ways. He'd hated that conversation, but at least they'd used guy examples instead of women. He still wondered if Brian or someone had threatened them if they did or said anything to make him want to kill them like the others out there that hated his daughters without knowing them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's put these two down and go get some sleep. If they stick to their schedule then they be up in two hours." Brian said seeing Justin's eyes closing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He got up taking Shannon to her crib giving her a kiss before laying her in it. He did the same with Tara telling them both he loved them. He wrapped his arm around Justin walking him back to the room helping him in their bed. He laid behind Justin holding him close being careful not to touch his stomach. He loved their family and he couldn't wait for the others to be around more. The had asked for a few days to get settled before they started coming over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gus was going to be staying with them for the summer starting the following week. He'd been begging to help with his sisters and his dad's recovery. He knew that Gus would be a great helper. He might even be able to distract Justin to keep him in one place for a while. The doctor had said walk some, but not every thirty minutes. He wasn't supposed to go up or down stairs yet, but he found his prince trying to do it. He was still hardheaded as ever./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Night, love you, wake me up when you go back in there." Justin said not wanting to miss a moment with them. "I promise I'll behave."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You behaving is rare, after you went off on the doctor for telling you to get rid of our daugthers no one in this family dared say a word against them. They were terrified of you after that. I did love it though, you promising the doctor to make his life miserable if he dared to try and touch you in anyway that wasn't to help them live." Brian smiled which gave Justin the answer to what he'd wondered for almost nine months./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll say it to anyone who tries hurting them or us." Justin said with his own smile before he closed his eyes. He figured out who had put the fear into their family if they said anything bad./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I will never let that happen." Brian answered drifting off to sleep once Justin had./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong~THE END~/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongThanks for reviews/strong/p 


End file.
